Lick The Pole
by Aros-Cyansong
Summary: Kiba has the worst ideas, and in the middle of Winter, what else is there to do when Iruka let's the class out for a break?


**Rockie** here! Oh lawd, thank you all so much for your reviews on **Aviophobia**. If you haven't read it, it's not to shabby if i don't say so myself. Since we haven't updated in a while on well - anything ( especially **Osculation)** - this will be the first in the series of one shots (omg, hopefully) written by **LadyA** and **Me**. But you never know, **LadyA** goes back to college (omfg awesome!) on jan 7 or 6... oh idk. AND i go back to highschool. (ew.)

Anywho, don't wanna take much more time. But please keep an eye out for more on **Coffee Mistakes **and maybe...**Aviophobia?** (LE GASP) But srsly, i have to be in the mood to write smut, and it's intimidating writing smut with your sister there proofreading it...

BTW, DO YOU THINK I CAN NAME DROP ANYMORE OF OUR FANFICS IN THIS AN?

onto the disclaimer;; i don't own Naruto. i wish i did. but alas, i must settle for doushinji and fanfictions.

* * *

"No, Iruka-sensei old me never to do that," Naruto stated with his arms crossed. He would at least adhere to Iruka's advice, if it was anyone else he'd probably disobey them. Snow fell gently on the young ninjas and their schoolyard, making breath appear in small wisps and the children to rub their hands together. 

"Come one, you're not a wuss are you Naruto?" Kiba goaded, pulling the hood on his parka down. Here Naruto tensed, he was not a wuss. He sent an angry scowl to his friend. The young girls huddled together to keep themselves warm, scarves wrapped around their necks and hats pulled down around their ears

"I'm not a coward!" He defended himself, punching the air enthusiastically.

"You're all talk Naruto," Sakura laughed, her voice muffled by the thick scarf she wore.

"Yeah come on dobe," Sasuke snickered, shaking his hand through his raven hair to get the snowflakes out. The blond grumbled angrily and debated the situation.

"I'll only do it if Kiba and Sasuke-teme do it with me," he resolved with a nod.

"Ee! Naruto said a bad word!" Ino exclaimed heatedly and would have smacked him if her hands weren't so wrapped up with mittens.

"'Kay, I'll do it. Sasuke, you in?" Kiba shrugged.

"I guess so," the Uchiha prodigy answered.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled and found his position. The other two situated themselves so that they formed a triangle around their target. The blond stood like he was ready to attack, his gloves twitching and licking his lips. This would be fine, as long as Iruka-sensei didn't find out. His blue eyes flashed to his friends, Kiba looked as hesitant as he did, but Sasuke just looked like that same stuck up boy he always was.

"Who's first?" Kiba asked.

"No way, we all go at the same time. So none of us can chicken out," Naruto answered smartly. "On three, ready? One, two – three!"

With that, they stuck out their tongues and dove for their opponent – an immobile, frost covered pole. Naruto kept his eyes shut tight, expecting the worst like Iruka had told him. But ti wasn't painful at all. It was just a little cold.

"Hey, thith ithn't tho bad," Naruto noted aloud.

"Thut it dobe, twy to get it oth," Sasuke shot, sounding stupid. The crowd around them giggled, especially the girls.

"Eathy," the blond bragged, attempting to smirk before he pulled his head back. His tongue didn't budge. His eyebrows narrowed and he tugged again, and again. "Uhm, guyths? I'm thtuck," he admitted.

"No buh Nawuto," Kiba said, rolling his eyes and trying to free his own tongue. The three boys were now the center of attention on the playground.

"You guys look so stupid," Sakura said, followed by a burst of laughter from her and Ino.

"This is the worst idea you have ever had Kiba," Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "You realize that Iruka-sensei is going to call us in soon, right?" The three stopped tugging at the mention of class, Sasuke glared at the Nara.

"Why didn't you thay that bethore!?" Naruto exclaimed before the raven could say anything.

"Didn't feel like it," Shikamaru shrugged. Kiba growled angrily and lunged for him, but with his tongue stuck to the pole, his arm could barely reach.

"Iwuka-thenthei ith going to be tho mad!" Naruto complained.

"No, we can fwee ourthelveth bethore he callth uth in," Sasuke said calmly. Kiba nodded in agreement, and just when Naruto was about to object, Iruka-sensei was at the door. The three boys' eye's widened in shock.

"Alright class! Time to come in," he beckoned. The crowd around them were reluctant to leave, but they sauntered back indoors nonetheless as they tugged desperately at their tongues.

"Oh no, here he cometh! Act natuwal," Kiba said. The trio tried to act as casual as possible – as casual as one can when one's tongue is stuck to a pole.

"Oh, hey Iwuka thenthei," Naruto greeted easily.

"Naruto, what did I tell you not to do?" He sighed.

"Lick the powe," the blond replied with a sheepish grin.

"And what did you do?"

"...licked the powe," he said with a knowing sighing. "But it wathn't mah fauwt! Kiba and Thathuke dared me!" Naruto made a point of blaming it on the other two. It might have been Kiba's idea, but Naruto was the one to push Sasuke and him into it.

"We bid not!" The other two defended themselves. As Iruka was telling Naruto there was no way that the blond played no role in it, Kiba nudged Sasuke. He raised his eyesbrows in a 'watch-this' manor and turned to their teacher

'Hey Thenthei," Kiba interrupted. "I bare you to lick the powe."

"Oh please Kiba, I'm not falling for that," Iruka said. Sasuke snickered and shook his head as much as he could.

"Yeah Kiba, Thenthei's not gunna lick the powe, he'th to afwaid," Naruto attempted to stand up for Iruka, but his plan backfired.

"I'm not afraid," he grumbled defiantly and with a sigh he stretched his arms, a smirk on his face. "Now watch this boys. I did this as a kid so many times that I never get stuck anymore." Their teacher bragged as he stuck his tongue to the pole.

"Now, aww I hath to do ith tug and I'm fwee," he instructed with a satisfied smile. But it wasn't working, all those years of experience gone to waste.

"What wuth that thenthei?" Naruto snickered, causing Iruka to frown. He tugged harder, he was losing face after all. Eventually, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. By now, the students had returned from the warmth of the classroom to gather around the pole since their teacher joined in the fun. This was definitely not good, he had a class to teach.

"What's going on here?" A curious voice asked. Kakashi eased his way through the small children so that he stood before the three boys and Iruka.

"Oh, hey Kakashi," Iruka laughed, sounding as casual as Naruto did when greeting him. The silver haired ninja shook his head and rolled his eye.

"This happens every year Iruka," Kakashi sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Boes not!" Iruka replied heatedly, crossing his arms and glaring at Kakashi. The other just shook his head and stood staring like the other children. Kiba tugged angrily at his tongue for the umpteenth time, but no matter how hard any of them tried, they wouldn't get their tongues free. Then, all of the sudden, Sasuke was standing straight and away from the pole, making smacking noises with his cold mouth.

"How did you do that?" Naruto shouted.

"Hn," Sasuke replied cockily. "I just used a different amount of chakra to control the intensity of my katon ryuuka no jutsu." The blond stared back with a blank face – there he went again, saying things that made no sense to Naruto.

"Whatevah, jutht thow me how to do it," he demanded, but the raven only shook his head. If Naruto wasn't stuck to the pole, he seriously would have killed Sasuke and his stupid smirk right there.

"You three are just going to have to pull as hard as you can," Kakashi shrugged.

"That'th waht we've been twying to do Kakathi," Iruka remarked, his eyes still glaring at the other male.

"Then you just need some help, that's all," the Jounin said, making his way over to Iruka and grabbing him by the waist. "Now when I say three, pull as hard as you can." Naruto and Kiba stopped their own yanking to watch skeptically. There was no way this was going to work...

"One-three!" He skipped two and pulled with all his might, sending both Iruka and himself into the snow behind them. The brunet blinked dumbly and rolled off Kakashi. The children laughed loudly, barking and pointing at their teacher and fellow classmate who were still stuck. 

"Oh god it hurts!" He exclaimed suddenly, grabbing at his tongue. Naruto's eyes widened; it worked.

"Thathuke, Thathuke," Naruto jumped lightly.

"No way dobe," Sasuke dead-panned. But there was no way Naruto was getting out of this himself. Shino had already came to Kiba's aide and were now on their second attempt.

"Pwease Thathuke!" The raven sighed and wrapped his arms around his friends waist just as Kiba was wrenched free.

"Okay – we puww when I sa-AH!" The boy began, but Sasuke wasn't listening. With a small grunt and a heave, they were sent tumbling into Sakura and Ino who stood giggling behind them. They squealed and backed out of the way just before they were dragged down with them.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted angrily as he sat on Sasuke's chest. "You were supposed to wait until I said go!" Then it hit him, the fact that his tongue felt like it was a block of ice. His hands shot to his mouth and the raven shoved him of his stomach. They sat up, Sasuke brushing the snow off his back and Naruto whining about how much it stung. Kiba was the same, he punched Shino in the shoulder and pressed his tongue do his now bare hand.

As Naruto attempted to relieve the pain of his tongue, Sakura and Ino giggled and pointed in a different direction. The blond stopped immediately and followed their eyes to see Kakashi directly on top of Iruka. From where they were, it sorta looked like they were fighting – and Kakashi was winning.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto called earning a small smack from Sakura in the back of his head. He watched as the Jounin rolled off their teacher. What they didn't see however was before Kakashi left, he lifted his lips of the other's and replaced his mask in the proper position. Iruka was dumbstruck that he was so bold as to kiss him infront of his class.

"He was just...keeping my tongue warm," Iruka replied. Naruto squinted, then his eyes brightened with an idea. 

"Hey Sakura, can you keep my tongue warm?" He asked with a mischievous grin. The next thing he knew however, the pink haired girl had punched him hard enough for him to forget the pain in his mouth and focus on the pain on his cheek.


End file.
